


The Crownless (Shall Not Be King)

by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)



Series: Dust to Dust [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is now a crown for the new king of Orzammar.<br/>Someone has to try it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crownless (Shall Not Be King)

The crown didn’t fit her properly.

Lira didn’t expect it to. It was made for a king, a ruler, someone with a larger skull. For Behlen. As a result, it sat lopsided on her head, tilted just slightly to the right. Looking at her reflection in a piece of polished stone, it was clear that the crown currently poised on her head didn’t belong to her. And that was without taking her brand into account.

She crossed her arms, tilting her head so that the crown straightened itself out. She felt rather silly wearing the thing. Like a child trying on her mother’s clothes. If she was a proper Grey Warden, she supposed, a good one, the crown would still be in her bag, waiting to be placed on the head of its proper owner. But, Lira was no proper Grey Warden. And were some temptations even she could not resist. 

The Deep Roads were quiet now, her companions long asleep. They’d made camp on some high ground where the stones were polished and the area was relatively clear of Darkspawn. Lira had taken the watch for the next few hours and while she bided her time practicing reading for a good hour, the crown they’d dragged around for almost a week had become too much to resist. Which was why she was now here. Playing pretend. 

 _Queen Brosca_ , Lira thought, looking at her reflection once more. It was a funny thought, picturing herself on a throne. A silent ruler; that would cause a stir in the assembly.  She could picture them now, enraged and fretting over a mute Queen. It’d be something to watch. 

She sat down on the ground in front of her, picking at her gauntlets. Her amor didn’t match the crown, the dull grey plating a sharp contrast to the rich gold. Behlen would have to get some armor made to match it, something ceremonial but also functional. For a second, she envied him. It must be nice to have armor crafted that fit.

She didn’t envy him for everything else, though. Being a ruler was a nice fantasy as long as it stayed in that realm. In the real world, such power was often more constraining than anything else. Time on the surface had taught her that. Time as a leader herself had taught her that.

 _It’d be nice for a little while_ , she thought, running her thumb past one of the jewels. _To be respected. Here at home._

 _Then again_ , she mused, her gaze traveling to the warden crest that hung around her neck, Orzammar wasn’t really her home anymore, wasn’t it?

“It’s rather gaudy, isn’t it?” Lira looked over her should to find Alistair staring at her, a small smile on his face. He was still tucked in his bedroll. His eyes looked awake, and Lira wondered how long he’d been watching her. She turned around so she could sign at him.

“ _That’s the dwarven style. Flashy_.” 

Alistair chuckled, getting up so he could walk over towards her. “So I’ve noticed.” He knelt down in front of her and picked up the crown, turning it in his hands. “You know,” he said. “I don’t know about Orzammar, but if it came down to choosing a ruler, I’d vote on you.”

Lira reached forward to shove him lightly. He swayed a little and she felt her grin grow wider. Silly man. 

“ _Good thing I’m not in the running then_.”

Alistair sighed. “Tis a shame indeed.” He put the crown on her head and leaned back a little so he could take it in. His hands came up to make a frame and he looked through it, smirking. “You look plenty royal to me.”

Lira snorted. “ _I’m covered in darkspawn blood_.”

“And you’re still the most beautiful woman I know.” Lira could feel a blush spread across her face. “Covered in blood and still stunning. Now that’s the power of a Queen.” He leaned in forward, his grin still on his face. “Will her majesty grant me a kiss? I’ve heard it brings good luck in love and there’s this this majestic woman I fancy-”

Lira rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him. The crown toppled off her head, landing on the road below. 

Being a queen would be nice, but Lira would rather rule over Alistair’s heart any day.


End file.
